Red Knight
| portfolio = Strategy Planning Tactics | worshipers = Generals, tacticians, paladins, warriors | cleric alignments = | domains = Law, Nobility, Planning, War | favored weapon = "Checkmate" (longsword) }} The Red Knight, or the Lady of Strategy, is the Faerûnian deity of strategy and battle tactics and an exarch of Tempus. Her dogma dictates the use of careful tactics in battle to achieve victory, under the belief that sound strategy is the best way to win a battle with the most favorable outcome. Her symbol is a red 'knight' chess piece with stars for eyes. Worshipers The Red Knight is worshiped by generals, tacticians, lawful-minded warriors and paladins alike. Rituals Clerics of the Red Knight, or "holy strategists," pray for their spells at night before sleeping to prepare for the next day. In addition to observing the holy days of the church of Tempus, the church of the Red Knight -- the "Red Fellowship" -- has two important holy days of its own. Midwinter Day On Midwinter Day the Red Fellowship observes the Retreat. This solemn ceremony consists of an assembly wherein the clergy discuss the previous year's campaigns. Strategies are discussed, battles analyzed, and the accumulated lore integrated into the church's teachings. The Queen's Gambit On the 1st of Tarsakh, the clergy of the Red Knight have an annual festival called the Queen's Gambit. During this day-long extravaganza, the Red Fellowship unwinds with feasting and gaming. Day-long tournaments of chess (also known as lanceboard, hence the Red Knight's second title, "Grandmaster of the Lanceboard) are held, with the tournament victors receiving recognition, titles of merit, promotions, and occasionally a gift from the temple armory. Relationships The Red Knight looks to Tempus as a father figure and it is only he who knows her true name. If anyone else discovered this they would gain insight into every strategy and every war plan throughout the planes. Another ally of the Red Knight is Torm. The duo are well-known to be very close, but whether they are friends or lovers is something they've kept to themselves. She also works closely with Valkur, god of naval warfare and another exarch of Tempus. Her enemies include Garagos and Cyric. History The Red Knight was elevated to divinity by Tempus to balance Garagos' destructive aims. Dogma "War is won by those with the best planning, strategy, and tactics, regardless of the apparent odds. Any fool can snatch defeat from the jaws of victory with fortune's aid. Only a master strategist can ensure lasting victory. War is a series of battles. Losing a battle does not necessarily indicate the war is lost. Seek out your opponent's weaknesses and recognize your own; avoid an opponent's strengths and play to your own. Only by focusing one's own strengths on the opponent's vulnerabilities can triumph be ensured. In times of war prepare for peace; in times of peace prepare for war. Seek out your enemy's enemies as allies, and be prepared to compromise. Life is an endless series of skirmishes with occasional outbreaks of war. Be ready -- and have a contingency plan." References * Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Deities from Warrior's Rest Category:Law domain deities Category:Nobility domain deities Category:Planning domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Human deities Category:Exarchs